The Sweetest Thing
by PrettyYaoiBoyz
Summary: Matsuda stays late to help L go through the surveillance tapes of the police's families, but L gets bored and conducts an experiment. Matsuda/L.


**Summary:** Matsuda stays late to help L go through the surveillance tapes of the police's families, but L gets bored and conducts an experiment.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor make any profit from any of the characters or plot references in this story.

**Warning:** Contains explicit male/male events. Rated M

**Author's Note:** So I haven't written any fan fiction or any other type of prose (besides school stuff) for a very long time. I usually write Harry Potter stuff, but I've become a fan of Death Note and decided that people write about L and Raito too much. So came to be this little ficlet. To the readers who have read my other stuff before, I am going to continue with more Harry Potter stuff. I have quit being annoying and not updating, so I'll try to post something else soon. Thank you and enjoy!

**The Sweetest Thing**

Golden light from the setting sun flowed lazily into the hotel room, casting the pale furniture and décor in a soft orange glow. The men of the National Police Agency of Japan were gathered on cream-colored couches, their faces tired and shadowed from the light. The man who seemed most out of place, yet clearly the one in charge, was sitting in an armchair, balancing on his toes. His hair was dark and untamed and his eyes had heavy bags from years of little sleep. However, they were still bright and attentive, never missing the smallest of details. This was yet another meeting of the investigation of the Kira case.

"Well Ryuzaki, I think we've accomplished all we can tonight." Said Chief Yagami, rising from the plush white couch and stretching.

"Yes, Yagami-san," replied L, crouching on the matching white chair. "You should get home to your family." He looked up at the rest of the team. "You are all dismissed. I think we've had a productive day. Sleep well—we will continue our investigation tomorrow."

The rest of the men stood from the couches in the hotel room in relief, recited goodbyes, and then drifted to the door.

"I think I might review the tapes of Yagami-kun a few more times—just in case I've missed something…" L muttered to himself, chewing on the nail of his thumb.

"Uh… Ryuzaki-san?" Matsuda started. "I could stay and help you… I—I mean, I'm unmarried, so I don't have a family waiting… That is, if you want my help, or just some company… Of course I would understand if you'd rather be alo-"

"I would appreciate your help and company, Matsuda-san." L replied, rising from his crouch to stand, slouching, before him with hands in his pockets. "As long as it isn't an inconvenience to you."

"Uh… not at all." Stuttered Matsuda, blushing.

L smiled lightly, his tired eyes luminous and alive.

"Excellent." He returned to his usual position on the chair, motioning for Matsuda to sit down as well. "Watari!" he called.

"Yes Sir?"

"Can you bring tapes 28 through 42… and 12 through 16 I think." His thumb at his mouth again.

"Yes Sir."

"And more tea as well."

"Yes Sir." Answered Watari, bowing his head and leaving the room.

--

The room was dark now, televisions flickering softly. Garish blue light outlined the room's contents, casting sharp highlights and gaunt shadows on L's and Matsuda's faces. The younger man's eyes were tired and droopy, but he was determined to stay alert. His energy, however, was low and clearly forced. L's eyes remained clear and focused, despite the late hour, as he sat perched on the couch absently biting at his thumbnail.

"I don't understand how you can do well on such little sleep." Said Matsuda, stretching and rubbing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" L questioned, looking at the other man curiously.

"Well, I just mean that with the amount of sleep you seem to get… Well just one night of not getting enough rest can affect me a great deal. How do you stay so smart and alert with so little sleep?"

L grabbed a handful of sugar cubes and plopped them into his small cup of tea before stirring it slowly with a cherry lollipop that was sitting on the table.

"Well… I guess I've always thought of sleep as waste of time. I don't really feel safe when I'm asleep either. Truly, there is no way to protect myself while I'm sleeping." He said, his voice low and humming.

Matsuda looked thoughtful. "I… no, I guess… there isn't. But - could I ask - how do you, well, function as a human being without sleep?"

L looked at him in surprise, and a playful smirk crept onto his features.

"I love sweet things." He said. "And sweet things give a person quite a bit of energy, wouldn't you agree?"

Matsuda flushed slightly. "Yes, that's true… but the amount of sugar you'd have to… oh."

He slouched over, his arms hanging between his legs.

"I don't think I'd ever be able to do that… I wouldn't be able to stay as thin at least." He mumbled.

L looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

"That was a very kind thing to say. In fact…" His head fell slowly to the side to look at him. "I would say you are one of the nicest people I know. Staying here with me, sacrificing your ability to 'function as a human being,' keeping me company…" a clever smile appeared. "It was a very sweet thing to do."

Matsuda flushed slightly. "Ah no, no, not at all… I was merely being polite-"

"On the contrary, Matsuda-san," said L, turning towards him and slowly crawling forward. "You are a very sweet person. This is not being polite, This is being sweet and kind."

"Ah… well I guess so-"

"So you agree then? You agree that you are sweet?" L questioned, moving even closer and staring at him solemnly.

Nervously, Matsuda shrunk back. "Um… Yes?"

Suddenly L grabbed a small, round, yellowish shortcake from the table and brought it between the few inches separating them. "Would you also agree, Matsuda-san that this cake is sweet?"

Matsuda was a little disheveled. "Well… Yes, I—I guess so—"

"And this cake," stated L, studying the cake very closely, "tastes sweet, does it not?"

"Um… Yes…"

"So now, the only question that remains is this—which is the dependent factor?"

"What?" said a tired Matsuda.

"Is something considered sweet because it tastes sweet, or does something taste sweet because it is considered sweet?" explained L, flipping the cake in his hands.

"Umm… I don't know." Said Matsuda, very confused.

"Hmm…" L hummed, taking a bite of the cake and chewing it slowly.

Suddenly he locked eyes with Matsuda, focused and full of intent.

"Matsuda-san, I need to see if you taste sweet."

"Wha—"

But Matsuda could not finish, for L had jumped on top of his and crushed their mouths together. Matsuda fell back with his arms below him, L straddling him and grasping his shoulders. L's lips were soft and warm against his own, and when the man began opening his mouth and lapping at his lips Matsuda couldn't help but pull L's tongue into his mouth and kiss him in earnest.

His tongue was slick and pliant and felt deliciously like maguro nigiri, but tasted of sugar cubes with a hint of ocha.

After a moment his arms slipped out from under him and were left to lay by his side as L gripped his short hair with one hand and his waist with the other.

Their tongues slid together, warm and soft, tasting each other. Matsuda reveled in the truly unique taste of L. Never had a kiss been more delicious.

It was unclear who started it, but they were soon pressing their hips together in rhythm with their kiss, their breathing growing heavier.

L soon broke the kiss but moved immediately to the man's neck, licking and nibbling and making Matsuda whimper. L already found the spot that sent shivers through his body.

Snaking his hand up from his waist, L playfully pulled off Matsuda's tie before nimbly undoing the small, clear buttons of his shirt. Moving to the recently discovered skin, L placed warm, wet kisses along Matsuda's collarbone, giving the most relaxing sensations Matsuda had experienced in a long time.

His hand snuck back down, lower and lower still, tracing his fingers lightly on Matsuda's hot skin. Reaching the waist of his pants, L ran his fingertips teasingly along the hem of the obstacle before slowly touching and felling the hardness through the fabric.

Dexterously undoing the button, he pulled down the zipper with a satisfying 'zip.' With the very tips of his fingers L lightly stroked the length of Matsuda's cock.

Matsuda squirmed and moaned. "More…"

"Ah, Matsuda-san, receiving is always more enjoyable when one has yearned for it first." L breathed against his stomach. Lightly, he sucked and nipped at a soft spot next to his hipbone, making Matsuda whimper even more.

The man gasped and twitched as L softly licked the tip of his penis, then sucked the head into his mouth. Then sighing with a soft smile, Matsuda reveled in the satisfying feeling of L's soft, hot, tight mouth enclosing him.

L began to move, working the shaft and stimulating the head with his tongue.

Matsuda twitched and failed to contain small whimpers as L traced the edges of his hipbones lightly with his fingertips. Trailing down further, he moved his fingers along the crease of the man's leg and touched his perineum before beginning to tease the hole he found there.

Matsuda flinched in surprise but was practically panting due to L's hot, wet mouth. "Oh God—"

L ran his teeth lightly along the shaft of his cock before almost biting the head, at the same time pushing a finger into Matsuda. He moved up to his ear.

"Do you want this, Matsuda?"

The man shivered at the hot breath on his ear. Barely coherent, he mumbled, "Yes… Yes… it's good…"

L pressed in another finger, eliciting a gasp from the other man.

Matsuda grasped the armrest above his head as L inserted a third, moving them in and out in a way that was almost becoming satisfying.

"Are you ready?" he whispered. When Matsuda nodded, L removed his fingers then quickly aligned himself and thrust inside.

Matsuda let out a strangled moan. Breathing heavily and twitching slightly, Matsuda adjusted to the powerful feeling.

And then L thrust forward.

It felt so good—so so so good. Matsuda bit his lip and moaned softly, moving his hips up to meet L's thrusts. He felt so full, so complete, so stimulated—it was perfection; like it was how he was supposed to feel every second of every day.

He felt L's hand on his cock again, and realized he wasn't going to last much longer. As L pumped up and down, each pull was more satisfying, while each thrust inside of him was more exciting. The breathtaking combination built more and more pressure up and up and up. He felt like he was climbing a mountain, with the top always just out of reach.

And then, just as he thought he was about to lose his mind, Matsuda was thrown over the edge. He felt like he was falling.

L smiled happily at the blissful expression on Matsuda's face, and then scooped up the cum on the man's stomach. Curiously, he watched the iridescent liquid drip from his fingers before spreading it on his own penis for lubrication.

Still mostly inside the man, L leaned forward to lie on top of him. Matsuda raised his legs to his chest and gasped at the spot L's penis now hit inside him.

"Are you ready?" L said into his ear, his voice ragged rather than the usual, low hum.

"Yes…" Matsuda gasped, clutching L's back tightly.

L pulled out slowly, having been going rather slowly up until now, then a huge ripple of shock waves coursed through Matsuda's body as L thrust sharply into him. His rhythm was now much faster, each thrust hitting his prostate and washing through his body. Matsuda held on to L desperately, letting out moans and grunts of pleasure at each thrust.

Only wanting more contact, Matsuda pulled L's shirt up and pressed their heated chests together, loving the feeling of more skin.

At this, L paused and pulled the white shirt off entirely, revealing his thin, pale frame.

Matsuda looked up at the man above him in wonder—his porcelain skin, his dark sex-hair, his eyes bright and staring back at him, his cheeks flushed with heat—the sight shook him.

Suddenly he grabbed L by the hair and pulled him in for a desperate kiss. Their mouths smashed together, consuming each other with lips, tongue, and teeth. They clung together, fueled on by the feeling of each other's hot, wet chests.

L thrust in earnest once more, holding Matsuda's shoulders and slamming into him. The man beneath him moaned into the kiss in response, digging his fingers into L's back. He felt Matsuda begin to grow tense beneath him, as well as his very hard cock between them. He reached between their bodies and began to tug on it; Matsuda whimpered and grabbed onto his more tightly.

L pulled away from the kiss and looked intently at the other man's face.

"Ah—Ah… Ryuzaki… I'm—"

L laid down close again and moved to his ear.

"Come for me, Matsuda."

And Matsuda did, a strangled cry coming from his throat.

L continued to thrust into him as he rode out his orgasm, when suddenly L stopped. He twitched with dazed eyes as he came into Matsuda, before collapsing on top of the man below him.

They both continued to lie there, breathing heavily, waiting for their heartbeats to slow.

After a moment L lifted himself up a little and scooped a bit of Matsuda's cum onto his finger and put it in his mouth. He scrunched his face in disapproval at the taste and lied back down.

"You don't taste very sweet Matsuda-san, but I love you anyway."

He looked at the man below him for a moment, before lying down again. He glanced at the television screen—Yagami-kun was in his room, doing homework and eating potato chips—not killing anyone. He sighed softly in resignation before closing his eyes and finally falling asleep.

**Author's Note:** I haven't written in a while like I said before so please tell me what you thought. Critisism is always welcome, although I hope I didn't regress... oO' This is just going to be a oneshot, but hopefully I should be posting some other stuff in the next few weeks or so. Thank you so so sooo much for reading!

- Yami chan


End file.
